


心动信号

by teamkitten



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, 裸聊梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamkitten/pseuds/teamkitten
Summary: 富二代教授MewX贫寒学生Gulf又名：裸聊又名：就是想开车骚话预警肉预警不裸聊，不相识先馋身子再馋人
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

心动信号1 

曼谷的凌晨，Mew Suppasit摘下眼镜捏了捏山根，他处理完了所有的工作，觉得现在是该放松下了。

往常他会打开软件，进行一番搜寻，找一个看上去能跟他的条件够得上边儿的人来一发不那么爽快的性爱。高标准如他，确实很难找到知识水平、消费能力、生活习惯都合心合意的伴侣。索性他也并不着急，毕竟现在一边做教职，一边接手家族公司已经占去他绝大部分时间了。这样来去自由的关系反而让他觉得放松。

不过今天，他想尝试点不一样的。

他打开LINE上朋友发来的讯息：最近新开的网站，我亲自尝试过，很是不错。后面附带一个链接。

注册缴费的过程极快，他在选择了几个自己的偏好后被推进了一个房间。对面的男孩子裸着上身，在纸上一笔一画写着什么，在听到提示音后像个受了惊的小兔子一样慌忙将手里纸笔收了起来。

透过高清摄像头，Mew可以清楚的看清男孩儿的身体，喉结挺翘，脖子纤长，漂亮的直角肩和锁骨，小麦色的细腻皮肤，胸口浅浅的弧度，偏左侧的一枚痣格外性感。他的骨架不大却不显纤细柔弱，肌肉舒展，不像是健身房里堆出来的，倒更像长年运动后的结果。清清爽爽，干干净净，从内而外透着一股将开未开的少年气息。

干得漂亮，Mew在心里想，这个软件是真的神奇，随随便便点开来就能遇到这样一个极品，简直是长在他的兴奋点上。

“有人在吗？”对面传来语音，异常可爱，竟然像透着奶味儿。

“我在。”Mew压低了声音说。

Gulf几乎是在听到对面声音的一瞬间从头到脚红透了。他为了抵姐姐欠下的债不得不做起这个生意。为期一个月，今天是第一天。虽然做了点“岗前培训”，也喝了点酒壮胆，但还是忍不住地烧了起来。

“你的脖子和胸口都变粉了。”

Gulf努力平复半天，结果对面一句话，让他的耳朵都快冒烟了。

“我害羞。”他是个很实诚的人。

“看出来了。现在你的身体变红了。”

“就…就能不能先不讨论我的身体。”

“可以。你想讨论什么？”Mew透过摄像头观察男孩的房间，他看不到脸，只能通过房间搜集一些信息。

房间不大，但很干净整洁。家具很少，且都有些老旧。贫寒人家，可以理解。门边的衣架上挂着书包，是个学生。还有一件校服，他仔细辨认校服袖口上的标志，很眼熟，那是——他所执教的学校。

“你是学生吗？”

“我想我用不着跟你说这些。”

男孩的口气有点冲，Mew觉得更好奇了。这人显然不是自愿做这一行的，他们学校的学生，怎么也不会沦落至此。

“你当然不用跟我说这些，我只不过是花着大把的钱在这里跟你闲聊罢了。”

“抱歉。”他的声音听起来闷闷的，“但我不想说我的私事。”

“你不是自愿来做这个的吧？”Mew开始循循善诱，他的职业给予他这方面的优势。

“当然，谁会自愿做这事啊。我姐姐欠了钱，我是来还债的。做满一个月就走人了。”

“那我猜今天是你的第一天，对不对？”

男孩子似乎被这句话刺激到了，他的胸口起伏了几下，甚至能隐隐看到粉红色的乳尖。

“跟你无关。”像是被憋急了的小猫，发出气恼的叫声，奶声奶气又有点委屈巴巴的。

Mew觉得这句话像是敲在他心上，同情、怜爱、心疼的情绪一股脑儿向他涌来，但更多的是疯狂的想法。

这有点不妙，他不是个多情的人，虽然为人温柔礼貌，但他绝对没有这么泛滥的情感。对着一个连脸都没见过的裸聊男孩产生这样复杂的心思，是他现在最不需要做的事。

疯狂的想法才是对的，他就是奔着疯狂来的。

“既然这样，我们就做点正事吧。”Mew把划开屏幕右侧的菜单栏，选出一部G*V共享了起来。

“这部不错，你看过吗？”

视频里肉体相撞的声音、喘息交织的声音、演员叫—床的声音，声声刺耳。Gulf忽然觉得刚刚喝过的酒劲儿全都往头顶上翻。

说实话，他现在对自己的性向仍不是很确定。虽然之前有过女朋友，可他这会儿的反应非常明确地昭示了，他不是自己想象中那么钢管直。

“没…没看过。”

Mew非常敏感地发现了对面的变化，刚刚消减的红晕渐渐又爬上了男孩儿的皮肤，感谢高品质的摄像头，他甚至能看到男孩胸口立起的一小片汗毛。他的呼吸逐渐急促，咽口水的动作也变得频繁。唯一露出的一点乳*头比刚刚更硬挺。

绝妙的身体变化。

“看来你挺喜欢的。”Mew握住自己硬挺的分*身，“你变得越来越漂亮了，宝贝儿。现在让我来摸摸你。”

接着，他听到了对方咽口水的声音。

“先从你的乳*头开始。”他的声音很低沉又温柔，Gulf觉得有些呼吸困难。

“接着下滑，是你平坦的小腹，从你的肋骨上扫过去，再往下，握住它。它又硬又烫，热得发红，你握住了吗？”

“握…咳咳…”Gulf被他自己的口水呛了一下，“握住了。”

“很好。现在我开始吻你，先是喉结开始，到脖子侧面，到锁骨和肩膀。你的身体真漂亮。”

“唔…”Gulf不可抑制地发出呻*吟，虽然被G*V的声音掩盖掉一部分，可还是被Mew敏锐地捕捉到了。

“就这样叫出来。”他的声音实在太有诱惑力了，“你也很舒服，不是吗？”

“哦，对了，怎么能忘记你的乳*头，它那么可爱，已经充血变硬了呢。”

Mew看到另一侧的Gulf已经伸手摸上了自己的乳*尖，他稍稍往后坐了一点，使得整个胸部都暴露在了Mew的面前。正如Mew刚刚所说，原本粉嫩的小点点已经变硬发红，随着主人的手摸抚越变越大。

Gulf的呻吟和喘息开始变化，和刚刚的自我抑制不同，变得生动且高亢，他明显在享受Mew的语言和自己的动作带来的快感。被窥视的感觉甚至让它变得更加敏感，每一个器官都随着对面男人调戏的语言而产生真实的触感。

他们两个人几乎是在同时到达了高*潮。对面的男孩子从最开始的享受，又变回小猫轻喘。然后在Mew没来得及跟他说上一句话的情况下，直接关掉软件逃跑了。留下Jongcheveevat大教授一个人看着漆黑的屏幕，难掩笑意。


	2. 奇妙心动

曼谷的深夜，Mew站在W酒店落地窗前喝威士忌。他的衬衫袖子挽起一半，露出有力的手臂和性感得要命的血管。

浴室里有“哗啦”的水声，是刚刚搭讪他的帅哥在洗澡。他抬手看了看表，12点31分，和猜想中的不差分毫。他又喝了一口酒，希望缓解心中的焦躁。

事实上，他不知道自己哪儿来的焦躁。今夜的一切本来都很美好。自从用上那个裸聊软件，他有一周没跟兄弟们一起来酒吧了。酒吧里来了新的小帅哥，合他的口味，也对他来电。

他们互请了一轮酒，自然而然地坐进一个包厢，又贴着说了些杂七杂八的荤话试探彼此的想法，终于，顺理成章地开了房洗了澡。他该耐心地等他洗完，然后来一场酣畅淋漓的真实性爱。

对，就是那种肌肤相贴，体液交换的真实。而不是空虚到极致的坐在电脑前对着冷冰冰的屏幕和它背后的陌生男孩撸管。还他妈一撸就是一个星期。这和猥琐宅男有什么区别？连他自己都快瞧不上自己了。

他喝完了杯里的酒，又倒了一杯。思绪开始飘远，他昨天和他说什么来着，最近要考试了，他得看书。然后他就真的陪他看了40分钟的《成本控制》PPT？Mew Suppasit现在想起来都觉得自己一定是脑子烧坏了。

可今天呢？他不由得又想，谁会陪他看书？或是那人根本没有这个闲情逸致，他们会直入主题，他会被调戏得发红发烫，就像他们第一天那样，他的脸皮太薄了，听不得两句骚话就会被人拐跑，把自己最漂亮的身体和最妩媚的姿态通通坦露，毫无保留。

Mew越想越气，时钟的滴答声在他耳边无限放大。如果现在赶回去，他惊异于自己的想法，但，或许可以赶得上。

身体先于大脑做出了反应。他拨开从背后贴近的人，“抱歉，”他一边礼貌地同那人讲话，一边越过那个人去拿椅子上的西装外套。

“有点急事。先走一步。”他掏出钱夹，在吧台上留下一叠现金。

“不好意思，房费我出。”

洗得香喷喷白嫩嫩的小帅哥觉得有点错愕，然后望着远去男人的性感背影感到万分同情。这种时候送上门的肉都不要的人，得是多么严重的隐疾。

太可惜了，明明长得一副荷尔蒙爆棚的样子呐！

Mew又一次在凌晨1点准时登上了那个网站，本周第七次。

对面的男孩儿已经早早地坐在了摄像头前面。他低着头看书，因而露出了小巧的下巴和独特的心形唇瓣。

Mew又开始的生闷气，他也说不清是怎么回事。一向自律无情的自己竟然会陪着一个裸聊男孩完真心游戏。要说前几天只是图个新鲜，可今天从酒店狂奔出来的那一刻，他就再不能蒙蔽自己了。

“你来了。”男孩甚至没抬头，仍旧静静地坐在那里看书，像是和一个老朋友打招呼那样随意。

还没有把他这个金主放在眼里？

Mew噤声了很久，最后还是忍不住开口。

“你怎么知道是我？”

男孩子从书本里稍稍抬起脸，露出了更多胸口的肌肤。他把下巴抵在手上思考

“就是…”他想事情的时候声音会变得含糊又温柔，听得Mew心尖仿佛被羽毛扫过一样，又疼又痒。

“我知道你会来。”他停顿一下，继而奶声奶气地说，“就是知道呐。”

Mew Suppasit 从来没有过这种感觉，像是时光在他身边不停倒流，成长中的每一个高光时刻在回放，他听到各种各样的声音，有的表达爱意，有的诉说衷肠，有发自肺腑的赞扬，有恶毒凶狠的诅咒，可那些都逐渐离他远去，只有刚刚一句带着点撒娇语气的鼻音环绕在他的世界里。

就如同他从出生到奋力长成如今的模样，都是为了此刻，听对面的男孩说一声，“我知道是你。”那男孩甚至不用说出什么甜言蜜语，也不必长篇大论，只是这样随意一句轻描淡写的话语，就能将他的心从他的胸腔里剥离，团在一起，揉捏把玩一遍，再放回去。

Mew Suppasit的心动情绪炸裂在深夜里，然后一点一点被拾起，缓缓揣回心里。

而对面的男孩儿却什么也没察觉，依旧在用心复习。课本上的字逐渐模糊，他打了个长长的哈欠，头距离课本越来越近，不知不觉地睡了过去。

男孩子的后脑勺和背部清晰投映在屏幕上。他的头发浓密，头顶几根呆毛翘起，可爱至极。Mew的指尖划过屏幕，想去抚摸那触不可及的心头烈火。从他的发丝，到脖子，再到背部。

他可真是造物主手中的绝笔人物。

背后一双薄骨，如蝴蝶振翅般纤巧灵动。连节节凸起的脊柱，都掺着少年清爽的气息，分明得让人移不开眼睛。

Mew像是初初发现水中之人的纳西索斯，毫无缘由地沉迷于眼前的男孩子。他神魂颠倒，情难自持，虔诚地靠近屏幕，在那里印下轻轻的吻。

他可以想像自己的所作所为有多么变态，也清楚知道对面这个男孩子从未出现在他的择偶标准当中。

可心动有时就是这么神奇，毫不讲道理。

他又对着电脑屏幕亲了一下。然后恋恋不舍地将男孩子外露地一切又端详一遍，手摸上自己的下身。

变态就变态吧，他都快渴死了。

他用力摸着屏幕，像是要穿透它，将五指插入他的发丝，摩挲再缓缓揪起，再去吻他的唇。他的手慢慢向斜上方移动，从他圆润小巧的耳垂，一直摸到后颈，停在肩胛骨上。如果可以体会到真实触感，Mew心想，一定很细腻，或许还会有薄薄的汗。

他的阴茎变得更大更胀，可他只觉得爽。他努力回忆过去几个深夜里男孩子的喘息，那些声音被教授无敌的脑细胞清晰记录，现在就派上了用场。

初时他总是不肯叫，或是碍于面子，或是残存的理智还能让他咬紧唇瓣，屏住呻吟。只是偶尔鼻间会泄露一两声轻快愉悦的声音。如果此时Mew再随着氛围调戏上他两句，用言语和低音侵占他的身体，他会快速地投降，属于少年人的清亮音色从弱变强，越来越肆无忌惮，越来越高亢。快要高潮时，他的喘息会变得格外急切，鼻音也会加重，像只哼哼唧唧的小奶猫，直到快感铺天盖地而来，他的呻吟便也随之断断续续失了声音。

Mew手脑并用，将自己沉浸于幻想和现实里。因为记忆力太过强大，想象力也不遑多让。因而高潮来得很快。他整理自己，放任自己在男孩子熟睡的背影里沉溺了几分钟。然后便开口叫人去床上睡。

虽然Mew更愿意花一整夜看他睡觉，可这个姿势睡起来怕是要腰酸背痛的。

隔着网线还是有诸多不便，还好他最擅长的就是解决问题，教授动用他超高转速的脑袋，本周第七次藏在黑暗的深夜里偷笑。


	3. 3

心动信号3

Gulf在黑暗里一路狂奔，身后的一群人紧追不舍，夹杂着叮叮当当的棍棒声响。这条道路又黑又窄，可他不敢停下，也无处可逃。

前方渐有声音传来，有点耳熟，却记不起来是谁。他踉踉跄跄地迈着步子，精疲力尽，终于再扛不住了，向下跌去。

预想中的疼痛并未到来——他被人接住了。

那人臂膀有力，怀抱温暖，身上的气味都令人心安。整个世界由黑转亮，身后的威胁也不见踪影。他双手环紧了那人的腰，把脸贴上去蹭了两下。如果可以，他愿意永远待在这里。

只可惜天不遂人愿，背后巨痛在下一秒传来，Gulf“嗷”地一声叫出来。

此时的他正坐在课桌前，用一种及其诡异的姿势双手环抱着眼前的男人。

Mild反应迅速地把他的两只手拉回来放好，用真诚的语气和那人解释，“老师，真的非常抱歉，他的脑子不太好。”他用手指指Gulf的太阳穴，脸上出现了为难的神色。

那个男人看了看Mild又转过头来看Gulf。他的眼神尖锐又犀利，Gulf轻轻咽了下口水，错开与之对视的眼珠。所有的同学都在看着他们，整个教室里弥漫着尴尬的气息。虽然只是几秒，可Gulf却觉得像是一个世纪那么长。

“脑子不好？”他终于开口，声音里没有丝毫疑惑，“我们学校可容不下脑子不好的人。”他敲了敲Gulf的课桌，“下课到我办公室来。”

Gulf沮丧地点点头，没去理会Mild伸过来击掌的手。他不明白这有什么好击掌的。

终于熬到了下课，这是Gulf上过最恐怖的一课。原本只是通识的数学课程，学生们都是传媒专业，老师也就睁一只眼闭一只眼地完成自己的本分工作。谁知道，今天来的新老师——也就是早上那个男人，不但教学的内容变难了，拓展的程度变深了，上课时还会提问。因为有了早上的小插曲，Gulf更加胆战心惊，他甚至怀疑自己产生了幻觉，觉得老师在时不时地打量自己。

“你到底知不知道他是谁啊？”Mild点了一下他的脑袋，“他可是大名鼎鼎的Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat！隔壁工程学院的未来之星，教授之光，齿轮传承者。”

Mild喘了口气，“他的课在隔壁院系，那可是以低通过率、高出勤率著称。据说在他课上睡觉的学生，还有被勒令退课的呢。你今天已经很是走运了。”他拍拍Gulf的肩膀。

“呃！那他干嘛来教我们这门课，又不是什么重点课程。”Boat在一旁凄惨地问，他还没从刚刚课上被叫起来回答问题的悲伤中缓过来。

“那谁知道呢。”Mild皱起眉头，“我好怀念之前的老师。”他把下巴搭在Gulf肩膀上，“你今天去的他办公室的时候一定要好好表现。我们好不容易上到大四，要是因为这门课延期毕业就太惨了。”

“呃，”Gulf烦躁抓了下头发，“而且我也没钱再读了。”

Gulf在傍晚时候如约来到Mew的办公室。教授正在戴着眼镜，挽着袖子在电脑前工作。办公室里有些暗，只有教授桌上的小台灯勾勒出他深邃的轮廓，就连Gulf也不得不承认，这位年少有为的教授，连长相都很优越。

“请坐。”Mew伸手指了指自己办公桌前的椅子，那明显是为他准备的。

Gulf把掌心在裤子上蹭了蹭，然后走进去好好坐下。

“名字。”

“Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong”

“传媒专业四年级，对吧？”

“是。”

“我看过你之前的成绩单，专业课还算可以，但这门课几次考试都只是将将及格。”

“是。”Gulf考试思考到底要不要把自己悲惨的现状和盘托出。可是说了又能怎么样，这个教授看上去可不是个会心软的人。

“但是…”

“你熬夜了吗？”

“什么？”

“为什么会在课上睡觉？因为熬夜吗？”

“是…”

“有什么理由在有课的日子耗费精力？虽然只是通识课，但这会影响你毕业。希望你能知道事情的严重性。”Mew拿出百分之百的专业态度，不管是教学还是管理公司，捏住别人痛脚再去谈判往往事半功倍。

“对不起。是家里的一点事情。”Gulf的声音开始变小，尾音也逐渐拉长。Mew敏锐地察觉到了他的变化，因为他过去一个星期都在这种粘粘糊糊的语气里射得干干净净。

Mew Suopasit是个严谨的人，尤其是这事有点太过顺利，反而让他难以置信。

最初，他只知道那个男孩儿是他们学校的学生，多亏了某一晚看的传播学概论PPT。他知道了他的专业。

然后，他在昨天那个心动不已、欲求不满的深夜里终于下定决心要找他。

传播学的通识课老师最近快要休产假了，他主动请缨去代课，本来打算一个班一个班上下来去找人。他甚至做好了准备，如果四年级找不到，他估计得去更低的年级寻找。可没想到第一堂课就遇到了他。没人知道那一堂课里教授冷漠的外表下心跳得有多厉害。

或许真的是天意。

他盯着眼前的男孩儿，仍旧有点不敢相信自己的运气。他的长相比之他的身体毫不逊色。每一个器官都长在自己的审美点上。甚至可以这么说，大众的审美点他都占全了。

瓜子脸，眉毛浓密又英挺，眼睛清亮分明，盛满了警惕。鼻梁高，鼻尖翘出一个可爱的弧度。脸蛋儿饱满，看上去就很好咬的样子。

教授清了清嗓子。收回饿得快要吃人的眼神。

“抱歉，老师。我会注意的。”Gulf把眼神从手表上移回来，心里盘算着等下打工会不会迟到。多亏了这一秒钟的错过，如果被他瞧见老师刚才的眼神，聪明如他早就知道该离这个老师越远越好。

“这是今天上课的重点内容。希望你回去好好学习。下周上课，我会考你。”Mew递出去一张纸，刚刚好遮住了Gulf嘴巴以上的部分。严谨教授的最后一次确认。

被遮住后的Gulf和他摄像头里的样子完完全全重叠在一起。

“谢谢老师。”Gulf乖乖收下教授为自己整理的重点，丝毫没发现被教授这样对待的自己有多特别。心想着这位教授完全没有Mild说的那么恐怖。如此年轻和蔼，长得又帅，能力出色，确实当得上学院之光。

Mew目送Gulf离开办公室，打开邮箱最新的邮件开始浏览起来。那是Boss刚刚整理好的，关于Gulf Kanawut的一切。

说实话，作为Mew的首席助理，Boss接到调查Gulf Kanawut的要求时有些吃惊。要不是他深知老板的第一底线就是不和学生搞在一起，他简直要以为老板看上了这个小男孩儿。

长得确实好看，成绩也很不错。只是出身和背景太逊色了。父母在曼谷周边做小生意，姐姐欠了外债在逃。

Boss渐渐放下心来。如果说他作为Mew Suppasit的贴心助理了解到的Mew不为人知一面的第一条，就是他优雅外表下的骄傲挑剔，被那些矜持体面，待人接物的礼仪，慢慢垒起，著成铜墙铁壁，刻在他的骨血里。

他就是天之骄子，该有这些骄傲。

所以这个人，Boss可惜地看着照片上的小帅哥。真的很抱歉，绝不在老板的注意范围里。即使在，可能他这份文档发送出去后，也会不在了。

也算好事，至少省了他自己的麻烦。他实在不想回忆上次对付那个小明星时血的教训了。

如他所料，Mew在读完Gulf的资料后确实陷入了沉思和纠结。奈何又一个深夜，那个网站简直是恶魔的诅咒，时时环绕在Mew的脑子里，于是他不得不认命地登陆，认命地陪着那个男孩做数学题，还是他上午自己布置的。

“怎么会这样？”天之骄子、学院之光Mew Suppasit想。


	4. Chapter 4

心动信号4

阳光透过窗户打在瓷白的地板上，映出方方正正的一块，这大约是曼谷今年以来最热的一天，每一道光线都格外亮眼，好像能把人烧穿。

Mew讨厌炎热，讨厌黏糊糊的，更讨厌和人贴着。但眼下的情况却好像不太一样。

Gulf Kanawut——他的裸聊对象兼学生，正被他揽着腰扣着后脑坐在他大腿上亲了有快十分钟了。

这事儿得从两周前说起。

那时他被摄像头里的小朋友勾得魂儿都没了，于是动用了所有能用的方法找到了他。当时他还暗暗期待着，或许他只是下半张脸漂亮一点而已，或许他眼睛极丑，腿超短，不管怎么样，只要他有什么自己难以接受的雷点，那这段不为人知的小迷恋就会顷刻烟消云散，仿佛从未存在过一般。

Mew Suppasit打得一手好算盘。只可惜天不遂人愿，或者说，天太遂人愿。Gulf Kanawut似乎就是上帝从他身上抽下的肋骨，每一个点都精准狙击了他的取向。从长相到身材到声音到动作姿态，都令他心动不已，令他引以为豪的自制力分崩离析。见过真人后，厌恶没发现，迷恋却更上一层楼。

教授用尽高智商创造了一系列的机会偶遇。上下学的路上，人满为患的食堂，以及Gulf偶尔踢球的足球场，他踢球的样子性感爆了。

作为年轻帅气的学院之光，Jongcheveevat教授所到之处也时刻有目光追随。于是近期的校园BBS上“教授专楼”里图片画风越来越离奇，从食堂批作业到足球场敲论文，“教授奇怪的办公地”甚至上了热门贴。

只可惜，教授虽然学术能力极强、商业头脑也不赖，甚至酒吧舞池都很吃得开，可是在如何向自己暗恋的学生表白这件事上，竟然毫无头绪，频频落败。甚至做出了极为错误的决策。

那时他“偶然”从Gulf的朋友那里听说，债主已经几次找到Gulf了。怪不得最近他从摄像头里看起来那么疲惫，甚至有几次正题开始之前就睡着了。

Mew又心疼又饥渴，辗转反侧的深夜里，第N次做出屁股影响脑袋的决定。他在软件里输入打赏金额。那些钱，即使平台抽成，也足够Gulf解决外债了。

第二天夜里，他迫不及待登上软件时，对面早已换了人。Mew Suppasit看着对面搔首弄姿的陌生男孩儿气到脑壳疼。他对着搜索框输入Gulf的账号，在看到“该账号不存在“的提示时，觉得自己可能真的会被臭小子气死。

事实证明，因为欲求不满而怒发冲冠的男人是很可怕的。Gulf 觉得大脑缺氧，嘴唇发麻，马上就要晕过去了。他不满地哼哼两声，左手无力地推搡了下老师的肩膀。得到的却是更凶猛的亲吻。

男孩子的唇和Mew想象的一样，又饱满又水润，他像品尝甜点一样，轻轻咬几下，再整个含进嘴里。灵活的舌头开始在他的牙齿上轻轻地扫过，一次比一次更用力，直到对方颤抖着打开牙关，再长驱直入地进攻他的口腔深处。

他的反应也很诱人，当吻到左侧后槽牙时，他开始无法自抑地颤抖，断断续续从鼻腔中发出急促气音。Mew用右手在他的腰和后背上安抚性地划过，可Gulf却肉眼可见地抖得更厉害了。

是非常敏感的小朋友呢，教授满意地想。

他观察着Gulf的反应，终于在可怜学生晕过去前的最后一秒放开他的嘴唇，让他得以畅快呼吸。只是转而去亲他的小巧的耳朵和纤细的侧颈，他的吻落下的地方，Gulf的皮肤从粉色慢慢变得更红，最后整个人像熟了一样。

Mew在事情变得太过火之前不得不停下来。他倒是不在意时间地点，没人比他更渴望把Gulf骗上床。但还是得给小朋友点心理准备的时间。

慢一点，他一边轻咬他的下巴一边告诫自己。耐心一点，他收回牙齿，从咬变成轻吻。别把他吓跑了，他又连着在他的额头嘴角偷了好几个吻，终于恋恋不舍地停了下来。

一场亲热结束，Gulf已经变得又黏又软，他趴在教授的肩膀上大口喘气，浑身的骨头像是酥了一样撑不起来。脑子里也是一团乱麻。

确实，他今天接收的信息太多了。先是由于上周疯狂打工导致没时间复习，挂了Jongcheveevat教授的课堂测验。再是和教授认错时被严厉地批评自己是多么的不负责任，不知感恩。继而被告知原来教授就是一直和他luoliao的人，怪不得他觉得他的声音熟悉。最后的最后，被教授抱在腿上亲了快一个世纪。

他的头晕得厉害，可很奇怪，因为胸口相贴，他能清楚听到教授沉稳有力的心跳，于是自己的心跳也变得舒缓。还有教授身上的味道，他抽抽鼻子，又好闻又令人心安。

“你再蹭下去我可不能保证我会做出什么事情。”教授的声音在Gulf耳边响起时，他才意识到自己还坐在人家的大腿上。

他被教授扶着慌慌张张地站起来，腿还有点软。这事奇怪极了，他明明是个直男，就算为钱所困失足卖色过几天，也不过是对着电脑屏幕和网线那边陌生人的荤话撸了几发。他还是个直男。

Gulf甩甩头，他的意思是，直男哪有那么容易变弯啊。即便刚才被教授强吻了那么久，他不是除了又热又晕也没什么感觉吗。

Gulf显然不知道此时的自己看起来有多色情。可老师的角度就完全不同了，Mew坐在扶手椅上看他的学生，刚刚被狠狠爱抚亲吻过的男孩子眼睛里还氤氲着水汽，性感的嘴唇也有红又肿，衬衫皱皱巴巴的，最上面的扣子被解开了两颗。整个人从耳根到胸口，露在外面的肌肤都红得太不正常了。

Mew咽了下口水，决定不能让他这样出去见人。

他扣着对方的手腕儿把人再次拉到自己的大腿上，只不过这次是令他脸朝办公桌把他圈在怀里。然后从旁边的抽屉里拿出他的课堂测验，在草稿纸上写出正确的公式。

“拉格朗日中值定理，我今天上课刚刚讲过，还记不记得？”

Gulf显然没预料到，被按着欺负了半小时以后，还得坐在老师大腿上改错题。他的脑子开始快速运转，生怕一个答错，又要接受“惨无人道”的惩罚。

半个小时后，Mew看着被数学折磨得愁眉苦脸毫无媚色的学生，满意地放人了。


	5. Chapter 5

心动信号5

车轮和地面激烈摩擦发出极刺耳的声音，Mew下车，阴着脸走进了校医院，周身的气压低到室温都下降了几度。

他翘了决策会跑来这里，只是因为IG上Mild的一则动态。没错，他现在已经沉迷到连Mild的动态都开启提醒的地步了。

照片上是Gulf坐在医院床上由医生检查时的情形。配字是：当你有一个傻瓜朋友，在跑道上被飞来的足球砸晕时。

这不值得他抛下决策会议赶来。

但他现在就站在诊疗室门口。

校医院本身就不大，又因为是周末，人就更少了。整栋楼里静悄悄的，只有挂号窗口的值班医生偷偷在打ROV的声音。

诊疗室也只有Gulf一个人，他躺在靠窗的病床上休息，额头上还敷着冰袋。身上的球衣球鞋还没来得及换下来。

今天这件事真是个大乌龙，他当时是在走神，但真的说起来，绝对要怪Mild那个臭小子。本来或许只是被砸下后脑勺，对于踢球的人来说也正常。

可Mild非要大声喊他，他回过头，反而被正正好好砸在脑门儿上。

太丢人了，Gulf一想起来就觉得尴尬得要命。再想恨不得找个地缝钻进去。当时球场上踢得激烈的男生和球场边加油欢呼的妹子们，都因为Mild的这喊声向他投来目光，结果他被球砸在脑门儿上，众目睽睽之下晕过去了。

本来他的大学四年可以非常圆满的画上句号。考试没挂科，实习也找到了，还做过校之月，一度登顶最受欢迎学长榜首。虽然最近是坎坷了些，可眼看就要顺顺利利毕业了。

这下可好，一世英明毁于一旦。

Gulf越想越气，眉头都皱成一团，冰袋都快被他的怒火烧化了。忽然眉间有凉凉的触感，轻轻揉按，像是要把他的烦恼都舒展。

Gulf睁眼，截获了教授未及收回的温柔。

“教授？”Gulf迅速起身，靠在床头，并向内挪了几下。拉格朗日中值定理和教授的调戏在他脑子里交替上演。因此他的脸，又不自觉地变红了。

“原来你醒着。”Mew得体地收回手，被Gulf变了色的小脸取悦了，不自觉勾起嘴角。他甚至自己都没能意识到，他的气场反转有多么迅速。

“你怎么在这里？”Gulf仍旧警惕。

“我周末没事，来校医院逛逛。”

他把收回的左手放进西装裤口袋，又伸出右手搭上Gulf肩膀后的铁床架。整张脸迅速凑近，去观察学生淤青鼓起的额头包。

太近了。

Gulf感受到教授的鼻息喷在他的脸上，带着男人特有的火热温度和成熟气息。他轻轻咽了下口水，错开与之对视的目光，他的眼睛太深邃炯炯，虽然眼神只有一瞬交织，却像要被兜头淹没了一样。

Gulf不自觉抓紧了身下的床单，他尝试向后靠，就差把自己挤进床架里了。

“你的脑子一天到晚想的是些什么？”Mew一边说一边再次伸出左手的食指和中指小心翼翼地轻抚可怜学生的额头包，“被球砸晕这种傻事也能做得出来。”

教授的问题听着像是嘲讽，可语气里却满是纵容。

Gulf偷瞄了教授一眼，把一肚子的理由都憋了回去，这时候再讲Mild害他出糗的事，怎么听都像是在撒娇。

只可惜Mew的预判力和观察力远远高出了Gulf的想象。只刚刚的一眼偷瞄和欲言又止的神色，他就能猜到七八分了。

可他绝不满足于自己猜到，他要Gulf亲口对他说出来。经过这段时间虚拟现实里的接触，Gulf Kanawut的性格都被他摸得差不多了。

他是个很有空间感的人，喜欢把自己圈在一方小世界里。像只紧紧封闭的小贝壳，不善表达爱意与感激，更懒散轻慢到生不出恨这种情绪。

在他们的关系还仅限于虚拟世界中时，他就已经很会这样磨人了。那时教授的嗓子发炎了，一直咳个不停，他能感觉到对面的男孩子想说些关心的话语，可听到耳朵里的却是“你怎么总是在咳？怎么还没去看医生呢？”

小贝壳吐出的沙粒，教授都照单全收。他的耐心极好，智商也超高，有足够的能力把这只小贝壳握在手里，以真心浇灌，或用魅力引诱，总能等他开窍吐珠的那一天。

抱着这样的信念，教授开始了循循善诱。

“不过我见过你踢足球时的样子，”Mew慢慢直起身子，对着足球少年上下扫了一眼。“不是挺灵活的吗？怎么这次这么笨？”

“我只是走神了。”

“你在操场上，有什么事比足球更能让你走神？”

Gulf看着面前的英俊教授，胸腔忽然生起一股无名之火。他皱着眉头，把脸向瞥向另一侧，气呼呼地说，“当然是啦啦队的美女啊！”

“也有道理。”教授附和着生了气闭得更紧的小贝壳，开始弯腰抱人。

Gulf还没来得及反应就已经凌空被人抱在怀里了，还是以公主抱的姿势。

他的第一反应是，教授的手臂果然很有力。

不对！他看向抱着他的男人质问，“干嘛啊？”

“去医院。”Mew把他往右端了端，示意Gulf自己去拿桌上的冰袋。“看你额头撞得不轻，要去医院检查下，万一撞坏了，可要早点治疗。”

他低头看小朋友自己乖乖拿好冰袋贴在了额头上，便迈开长腿往外走。

“本来就不怎么聪明。”

“放我下来！”Gulf气呼呼地要挣扎。

Mew做了一个直接放手的假动作，身体的应激反应比大脑更快，最终教授得意地把圈住自己脖子的小朋友从诊疗室一路抱进车里。

Gulf被带到了一家私人医院里，从华丽的建筑风格就可以判断，这里的账单一定贵得离谱。在他几次表明自己没有钱也不需要做检查后，还是被塞进了CT机里。

“没什么大问题，头上的肿块按时擦药，一周左右就能消除。”医生把打印好的医药单都给了身边的小护士，“哦，对了，近期千万不要做剧烈运动，”他给了Mew一个意味深长的眼神，成功收获Mew的警告威胁。“如果有什么不舒服的地方，随时复诊。”

他看向Gulf，又带上职业微笑。白白净净的小医生，笑起来两颗小兔牙格外可爱，让人如沐春风。

Gulf本来在认真听医嘱，可小医生一笑起来，就让他觉得各位熟悉。

“医生，我们是不是在哪儿见过？”

“我们？”小医生似乎想起些什么，“哈哈哈哈哈，脑子就是会这样的，”他想拍Gulf的肩膀，却被Mew甩开了，但也丝毫不尴尬，继续指着自己的脑袋瞎掰，“有的时候，被砸到以后会出现这种记忆错乱。虽然我是个chic boy，比较容易让人感觉亲近，但我们绝对绝对绝对没有见过呐！”

“好了，哥快把你男朋友带走，不要让他在这里说胡话了。”他抬头示意Mew，这时外面的小护士也恰巧把药都送了进来。

虽然这里面一看就有猫腻，可Mew不想在这种时候跟他的傻表弟多做纠缠。小朋友受了伤还需要休息。

一直到坐进车里，Gulf还在思考自己到底什么时候见过刚刚的医生。他的脑子才没那么容易被砸坏呢。

Mew倾身过来替他系安全带，被他神游天外的样子萌到了，情不自禁地在小朋友的额头包上印了一个吻，然后又是一个吻。他克制着自己，又偷了一串。

“不要剧烈运动”的烦人声音在他脑子里无限回放。Mew把自己撤回到座位上时，Gulf的脸已经又红又烫了。

一段时间的沉默过后，是Gulf先开口。

“对不起。”

“什么？”

“你那时问我，就是你…那天在你的办公室”

“你知不知道我找了你很久？”  
“就这样轻而易举地拿钱走人了吗？”  
“还真个没有心的小朋友。”

Mew很快记起来了，那是他们亲热之前，自己发出的质问，他确实因为Gulf的不辞而别纠结过一阵。

“对不起。我当时只是想快点解除和软件公司的合约，后来才发现帐号是一起注销的。所以就找不到你了。”

这再合理不过了，聪明如Suppasit教授也早就猜到大概率是这样。他甚至还猜到了更多。

“所以你被足球砸到的时候在想这个？”他脸上有难以抑制的玩味笑容。

Gulf没回答，可心虚地不敢看他已经是再明确不过的回答了。


	6. Chapter 6

Mew把车停进地下车库时，Gulf已经在副驾上睡熟了。Mew解了自己的安全带凑近小朋友，本来想叫他，可见他呼吸绵长，面色红润，唇角微勾，似有美梦，便又不忍心扰他。只在旁边盯着看。

他长得好看。

像是沉淀了八十年代整个香江的夜风和光影，让人沉醉不醒。又像是曙光明明，一眼惊落满天星。

他动时静时皆美得不同，时而犀利，时而通透。醒时和梦中也各有风情，譬如现在，就分外乖巧可爱，应该好生揣在怀里，再不能给别人瞧了去。

Mew越看越难按耐，于是倾身吻他，先是耳后，再是额头。

有点不对。

他没有反应，甚至看上去无知无觉。

“Gulf？”Mew喊他，拍拍脸颊，又捏捏耳朵，还是毫无动静。

“Gulf？”Mew轻晃他的肩膀，大拇指不停在他的侧脸揉搓，也没得到任何反馈。

他慌张地翻出手机给Win打电话。等了快一个世纪才被接通。

“快点给我！是我表哥呐！”电话里传来气喘吁吁的声音。

“Gulf回来的路上就一直睡，怎么叫都不醒，是怎么回事。”

“你们在来医院之前去过哪里？”

“他被球砸晕后被送去了校医院，我们是直接从校医院来的。”

“不用担心，多半是校医院给开的止痛药，嗜睡是正常反应。他今晚估计都会睡得很熟。今夜过了再看看，明早还有其他症状再来找……”

他话还没说完就被挂了电话，显然是身边的人着急了。

Mew没空去理会Win的八卦，听了Gulf没事才又放心下来。

车库电梯直达他的公寓，他把人小心翼翼放在床上，脱了鞋子，又拿来温水和毛巾，帮Gulf擦拭身体。

大少爷大教授当了快三十年了，从没干过这种伺候人的活，到了小朋友这儿，就鞍前马后，体贴入微了。就连不洗澡不上床的洁癖也没了，小朋友擦一擦，换了教授的睡衣，就又变得香喷喷得可爱了。

他靠近男孩儿，吻他的挺翘鼻尖，小鸡啄米一样，连着亲了十几下，然后又鼻头相贴，蹭了许久。

如果没有Gulf黏黏糊糊的亲吻回应的话，教授会止步于此，甜甜蜜蜜清清白白地抱着Gulf睡一觉。再等他从臂弯里醒来。

可男孩子似乎很爱他的吻，甚至迷迷糊糊地索吻。他轻轻亲一下，Gulf的唇就追着缠上来。他再喊人，却又没有动静。明显没有醒，可却追着他亲个不停。

Mew不再试探，实打实地亲了下去。这是火星四溅的一个亲吻，睡着的人意识朦胧，全凭本性，因而放纵，醒着的人有所克制，可爱意过盛，理智与顾忌皆难企及。

于是在这场昏天黑地的亲吻里，两个人都倾尽全力。唇舌交缠着像是要把对方吃进腹里。

Mew耗尽了毕生的自制力才强行结束。如果再不喊停，他不敢保证接下去会发生什么。虽然这事儿早在他脑子里上演过百八十次了，可此时绝不是最好的时机。

Gulf在陡然失去对方温柔的双唇时睁开眼睛，Mew甚至不能确定他是否清醒。可他双眸亮得惊人，眸底有浅浅泪光，裹挟着汹涌的欲望，明灭闪烁，像涨潮翻波，卷走了教授刚刚筑起还不甚牢固的自制力。

“教授…”他的声音很小，糯糯软软的，带着浓浓的鼻音和请求的语气。理智如Mew Suppasit，也没法儿不为此疯狂。

Gulf如愿以偿地重获教授的双唇，再次亲吻的教授用了十足的力气，攫取了可怜学生的所有呼吸，同时折磨他娇嫩的口腔内壁，直到对方整个人开始轻颤不止。

Mew灵活的手指解开Gulf的睡衣扣子，沿着他漂亮的下颌线向下进攻，从下巴到喉结到胸口，最后一个吻落在了胸口左侧的痣上——他肖想许久的地方。

他在那颗痣那里流连许久，终于恋恋不舍地继续向左，亲上Gulf左侧的乳头。至此，Gulf的呼吸全变了味儿。他意识模糊，可身体却似乎更敏感。Mew的唇只是虚虚地触碰了下，小红豆就变得坚挺发硬。Mew伸出舌头轻轻舔了下，是甜的。

他很细致地亲吻发烫的小红豆，像是品尝最上乘的法式甜品，先是嘴唇摩擦，再是舌尖舔舐，最后整个含进嘴里吮吸。

他的手也并不得闲，顺着Gulf的胸口一路下滑，在他的另一颗红豆上温柔抚摸，以确保它不受冷遇。

Gulf从未有过如此感受，他的身体完全被人掌控，所有的感官都被俘于他人的唇舌之间。什么都不需要做，自有身上的人引导，那人嘴唇手指所到之处，快感一路流窜，从相贴的皮肤开始，四处辗转，刺激着他的每一处神经，上达大脑，下到分身。他像躺在云上，任由欲望将他抛高。

“唔…嗯…”

教授的手摸上他胀得发疼的阴茎时，Gulf再忍不住叫出声。那双手掌心湿润，力度适中，从下面的球球开始温柔地摩挲，不放过任何一处可令学生抑制不住的敏感点。

Gulf被他撩拨的像是通红熟透的水蜜桃，饱胀发烫，没碰几下，就破了皮，汁水四溢。然后得到一个带着鼓励的温柔亲吻。

这是个缱绻的吻，令人舒服到想睡过去。如果不是下身有凉凉的异物触感——是教授的手指在穴口打圈。

感受到Gulf条件反射地加紧大腿向上退，Mew立刻开始更深地亲吻，间或轻咬他的耳朵，一边咬一边揉捏他的乳头，从刚刚的反应看，这里是他绝对的敏感地带。

Mew Suppasit不愧是有着多年教学经验，又在商场如鱼得水的高智商人物，转移小朋友注意力这种事情简直手到擒来。因此当Gulf再次反应过来时，教授的两只手指已经开始扩张了。Gulf的所有惶恐都被身上的人不着痕迹地化解了，甚至他自己都没有意识到，什么时候腿被折成小青蛙，腰下还垫了枕头。

教授进入时的痛感令Gulf有一瞬间的清醒，可也只是一瞬间。接着酸酸麻麻的感觉就顺着他的尾椎骨一路上蹿，配合着Mew的亲吻，和他在身体各处作乱的手，那感觉让他忘乎所以，甚至有点美妙。

虽然前戏做了十成十，可教授还是尽可能慢地抽插起来，同时仔细观察着学生的反应，想给他一个绝对难忘的第一次。

他看着男孩子的眉头从紧皱到舒展，喘息也变得粗重，甚至开始从嗓子里发出小声的咕哝，像小猫打呼噜一样可爱。

教授情不自禁地俯下身去亲被撸爽了的小猫咪，同时加快了速度和深度。在某一个点上，他明显感觉到身下人的颤抖，于是更加变本加厉，朝着那个点不停地进攻。

小朋友从没受过这种刺激，根本招架不住，混身的汗毛都立起，每一次被贯穿都像是脑子里炸开了一轮一样梦幻。被欺负狠了，只能哼哼唧唧地叫唤，换来更狠的欺负。

一场欢爱到了尾声，两个人都出了薄汗，黏黏糊糊地贴着却很舒服。教授把Gulf的两条长腿在自己身后打了个扣，以便用最合适地角度进出。他咬着学生脖子后面细嫩敏感的皮肤快速抽插，直到两个人都射得干干净净。

“看着我。”他在高潮前的最后一秒命令到，Gulf乖乖睁开眼，从此掉入无尽的心动深渊。


End file.
